pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style)
LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Sadness - Grover (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Mona Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Style) - Transcripts Category:LooneyTunesMeetsTheCareBearsFamily2016IncredibleTribuneCompirassionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG